Allure of Midnight
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: Mikasa wakes up in a strange room with Eren. But, is it really him? {not sure about the title, might change it.} No. This will not involve any sex. I don't want to get into any trouble}
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Attack on Titan!

* * *

Mikasa...

The young girl gasps in her sleep at the soft whisper all most jumping out of her unusually soft bed.

Wait... this wasn't right. The barracks the recruits are given are not this comfortable, soft and, warm. They are normally just blocks of wood with paper thin blankets that they have to share with hundreds of others. Small cramped, cluster-phobic even. Made to test them in whatever hardship their officials wish to push on each of them. As she pulls the white covers aside and looks around the room that is decorated with strange but beautiful painting and flowers that she can't make out in this darkness she looks to see where the voice was coming from.

And in a corner of the dark room she sees who it is.

It is Eren. In his Titan form but in a human size. Tan, muscular, sexless... but as he steppes into the light but as she looks up she sees his face is anything but. It is not the face of the fierce Titan he sometimes takes on at a desperate situations. But the face of one person she has known for years. A face that has know what true horror really is, and fear. A face that had once known true kindness love and compassion. A face she can't help but notice how peace-full and handsome it looks when sleeping.

"Mikasa... he whispered coming closer to her emerging from the shadows, it is good to see you are awake."

No. It is not him. She can tell by the his voice sound even if it does sound exactly like his. It is in the way his r seem to roll on the tip of tongue, like the way she sometimes replaces an 'L with an R frequently, confusing all most everyone she meets except for her friends and foster family. Her feet touch the floor that is covered with some-strange fluffy, something. Like furry from some animal and glares at him but as he comes closer she sees a white light around him, Like he isn't really all together there.

"What are you?" she asks the stranger suspiciously from beside the bed looking up at his face.

"What I am, he began sitting down on the corner of the bed. Perfect legs crossed against strong hips, is a dream."

"What?"

"You heard what I said, Mikasa. You are in a dream, sound asleep, and your uncontrolled mind is making a sweet dream to relieve you of the night-mare you had when you are awake," he says simply which in itself was the truth.

Mikasa looks at him still not trusting him.

"If you are a dream, then how am I awake?" she asks and the person on the bed just shrugs.

"I can't tell you all of it."

"Why?"

In answer he pointed to the closed balcony she just now notices which is just now filling with the light of the sun.

"You are about to wake up. he stats, You took such a long time to come here that I don't have enough time to explain anything. Even if you will remember everything later." he said and as he spoke his voice begins to face as does the room she is in and the next thing she knows, she is lying on the hard 'bed' of her barracks blinking away the gunk in her eyes but with a clear memory of what happened just moments ago still fresh in her mind as she throws her scarf around her face trying to take it all in again. In the room the boy raises his head and smiles at the glass reflecting his 'face'. Finally! he has found of a way to get back! He knows to take it slow. She won't trust him, yet. Possibly never. He wouldn't put it past a tough girl like her, But all he had to do was to keep this up, visit her ever night until it is done. And then, he would be himself again.

"Thanks, Eren. he says putting a thumb and pointer finger on his chin, couldn't have done it without you! and Mikasa... I am going to owe you so much..."

* * *

Short and rocky first chapter but please continue to read!

This will also eventually tie in to my other story Black and White.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing!

* * *

All throughout the trial she watches him and he watches her. She watches as his eyes glare at her in utter astonishment and betrayal. Like on that day five years ago... Her heart aches with knowledge that she had broken her promise to her foster mother for not keeping him safe from harm, because she was forced to testify against him. Forced to say that he is a danger to human kind and needs to be put down because of his ability to tun into a Titan which had been witnessed by hundreds of people because he had lost control of his Titan for when they had gone to plug the hole at the entrance of wall Maria. And she hates herself for it, hates anyone who dares to put her in a position like that. Hates the boy currently pummeling him for speaking out too much But... it works and Eren manages to get his name cleared and he walks out. But she doesn't see him after that, he has gone with Riveil or whatever his name was with the Scouting Legion out of the walls. Away from her. and she just looks on as the gate to the Titans world opens up and the then he is swallowed up by the light of the fading day. Never once does he look back to look if she is still up there on the turrets watching him leave. Truthfully Mikasa looks at him because secretly she wants to know if it was the real him she had been dreaming about last night and not some image of him that she had created to comfort her torn mind as the stranger had said. she doesn't think so though... it would have been nice if it was but to him she is just his adopted sister nothing more, and she knows it. But still it breaks her heart. The day seems to pass by in a blur to her and soon enough cold darkness descends upon them, the only time the titans make themselves when she wakes up she is in the room again and she feels his presence next to her. Mikasa doesn't even turn to look at him for fear that the dream him will still glare at her in the way the real Eran did at the trial. The impostor, or _dream,_ Eran doesn't say anything for a while but then he sighs and then sits down on the corner of the bed arms crossed looking at the wall and her at the opposite one in silence.

"Mikasa... he will return..." Do not worry about him..." the phantom him tries to comfort her but she doesn't say anything wrapped in the white covers of a room that she is unfamiliar to. Slowly her jeweled eyes flicker to the window the window that is slowly filling with light again. She doesn't want to leave...

"Wait..." she says as the figure gets up off of the bed "Since I will remember everything afterwards... what is your name?" she said as the sun begins to eliminate the room.

The figure paused and then smiled.

"You can call me... Rotto... Rotto Menta..." "Un piacere, my lady..."

And with a gasp she wakes up in her room staring into dark eyes looking down at her intently.

"What do you want?" she spats angrily.

"N-nothing!" she says quickly going towards the door, just that... you weren't breathing." she says as she closes the door to the coming dawn.

Mikasa's eyes fly towards the window now filled with the harsh light of dawn.

"Rotto..."

* * *

Eh... short hopefully the next one will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing!

* * *

"Rotto..."

The words passes her lips strangely as she whispered it in the solitude her mind. The name that the dream Eren had said to call him with the other night... it feels strange foreign to her. Where did a name like that came from? Iy certainly doesn't sound like any she has heard from with-in the walls and its not like she can just read it in any library. Because it sound like a name from outside and any books concerning the outside world are banned from with these walls.

"Mikasa! Looks out!"

Armins voice breaks through her thoughts and she pulls away just in time from hitting a wall but still she falls heavily to the ground in a heap. Armin coming to sit next to her.

"Are you okay, Mikasa?" he asks her concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. Armin..." Truthfully she doesn't know if she is or not. Ever since the first time she's been having these dreams her mind has been somewhat scattered. "I have to be... we're in the Scouting legion now And finally out of the walls."

Her thoughts turned back to what feels like months ago after their 3d maneuver gear was being tested when they were being recruited into the fold by Irvin Smith. He had told them of humanities hope for survival that amy still rest in the basement of Eren's house, but also of the dangers they would face out of the wall, of the horrors, of the carnage, of the titans. But that was nothing that she wasn't new to. And now here she was with Eren who she hasn't seen in a month.

"Are you okay, Mekasa? you look tired."

A girl named Alex was looking at her intently her eyes wide.

"It will be fine, Mikasa... she said coming to stand next to her on her horse. "But, I don't know... do you want to... be weary about..."

"What..."

"Pay attention, Mikasa... We're about to leave." Alex says suddenly breaking her eyes contact form her and a moment later they are split into groups but her eyes still Mikasa's shocked eyes follow her.

What did she mean by that?

"Never-mind Mikasa, she's just strange." Armin says.

It all goes relatively well. until they meat the female titan... a human clad in titan flesh, she has intelligence, not only has she responsible for completely obliterated a squad she has kidnapped Eren. They do manage to get him back but not after many casualties... and its all her fault.

* * *

Alex is my oc she is a character that will appear in my story Daylight distain and 104th trainee member.


	4. Chapter 4

Review? Please? C'mon!

I own nothing.

This will contain spoilers! if you haven't read the manga that is.

* * *

Again... once again Eren is far away from her. Kidnapped in a fight atop the wall. This time the Colossal Titan and the armored Titan in who have turned out to be two of her team mates just like with Annie. She can't stand it... she wants him to be by her side forever safe as she pulls the scarf up to cover herself the scarf he gave her so long ago after he saved her from those slavers... but... all is not lost she knows that she will get him back no matter what.

And she will be sure to tear apart the two bastard traitors who took him!

The day passes by quickly but its all just a blur to her and soon enough she knows she is back in the room but feels hard muscles beneath her.

She opens her eyes to see that phantoms green ones her head on his lap she can feels the hard tough skin underneath her head.

She closes her eyes too upset by the days happening to say much. Deep with-in it troubles her that this might just be the closest she may ever get to Eren.

"Where are you?" she suddenly asked softly.

"Mikasa... like I said before, I am only a dream. I have no idea of what happens outside of it..."

It is different this time. he is different... his body no longer has that glow around it but she doesn't care...

* * *

Shortest... chapter... **ever**

Friendly Reminder that he is still naked when she's on his lap... :)

Also... about Hanji... I never knew there was this whole confusion concerning if Hanji gender. I always though Hanji was a girl now I'm not so sure The same with Eren too I always though he was a girl as well when I read the manga and I was slightly disappointed when I watched the anime. How else thinks it would have been better if Eren was a girl?!

There's only a few chapters left by the way.


	5. Chapter 5

When she wakes up in the room again the boy is not there and it is cold. Turning she sees that the window is open and a shadowy figure is standing on the balcony waiting as she leaves from the room and sees that his body is enwrapped in the moonless darkness. The clouds cover the moon sending them into complete in the darkness of the night. She can see nothing below them at all only gagged lines and hills. They stay in silence for a long time.

"Beautiful night..." said the voice beside her. as she turns to him the clouds fall away from the moon and the the light falls upon the strangers face besides her. He had olive skin, long dark black hair and piercing red eyes looking that were looking at her intently. She looks at him coldly. She's had her doubts and now it was all proven true.

"Who are you?" she whispered coldly and watches as the person gazes at her softly.

"Like I said before... I am Rotto Menta... What I am is a human... My dear but not the kind that you're used to. Do you remember? _They_ did say that there used to be different types of us around...

"You've tricked me." she said in a deadly whisper the wind rushing through her hair.

"No Mikasa. You've only tricked yourself, he said leaving her on the cold balcony and stepped into the room. "I also didn't lie... you know... I really was Eren when you came into this room... "I only took on his shape until I was able to get my strength back. I know that I used you and I'm..." before he can say another word he feels himself hit his head hard on the hard wood of the desk. Rubbing the back of his head his check bleeding slightly he looks up and he ducks quickly before she could punch him again goes behind her and pins her hands behind her back.

"You have strength... a fine quality in a woman I think. But what else can I expect when you live in a world like this? he said trying hard to keep her hands in his. "Tell me... why do you even protect him? Eren I mean. Even when he attacked you the other day...? Do you even know why it happened? I'll tell you why. Its because of the simple fact that someone pointed out that you are better then him and he knows it. You see he loses himself in the titan and it takes on his most powerful emotion... that time it was his resentment towards you. Despite everything you ever did for him up until then. The kindness you gave to him. Such a ungrateful child."

If looks could kill he would have been chocking on his blood on the floor already. "You can hate me as much as you wish, Mikasa... It will change nothing. You won't see me anytime after this night anyway... I have business to take care of elsewhere..."

"What does that mean..." she said angrily. at that moment the clouds cover the moon again leaving them in darkness she feels the pressure on her arms vanish altogether and she is again all alone in the room.

"Farewell... Mikasa... may you stay alive..."

(...)

(...)

(...)

She is reclusive, she is depress, she feels like the whole world is against her on everything she does. She feels like the most precious thing to her in the world is gone forever and all she can do is cry herself to sleep at night.

To a normal girl this would be the case at least.

Certainly not someone like Mikasa. Now she is able to focus on her mission quietly forgetting the events of midnight.

But, as she lays in her bed one night she hears a faint whisper in the breeze...

_I'm sorry_... _Mikasa_...

* * *

If you want to find out who Rotto really is and what his objectives are please read my story Black and white.


End file.
